Jam:House
The House is the place where the events in Baku: The Dream Eater take place. It is inhabitated by the sleepers. Appearance It is a three floor house with an unaccesible basement and seven accesible rooms. From the outside a chimney, a door and five windows can be seen. Game information Baku visits the house in midnight because he's hungry and he's looking for dreams to eat. Inside the house there's nine dream bubbles, five sleepers, two rats and two dogs. Rooms First floor Starting room The starting room contains a single dream bubble inside a furniture, five raised woods, a staircase and two entrances. The staircase takes Baku to the hallway in the second floor of the house. The right entrance takes to the living room and the down entrance takes to the kitchen's hall. Starting room.png|The starting room Living room The living room contains a single dream bubble in front of the television, five notebooks, three raised woods, two remote controls, one chair and one entrance, which takes Baku back to the starting room. This room has the grandpa sleeping in the sofa. Living room.png|The living room Kitchen's hall The kitchen's hall contains a single dream bubble in front of the rat's hole, three raised woods, one inaccesible staircase that presumably takes to a basement and two entrances. The top entrance takes Baku back to the starting room and the down entrance takes to the kitchen. This room has a rat. Kitchen's hall.png|The kitchen's hall Kitchen The kitchen contains a single dream bubble hidden inside the fridge and one entrance, which takes Baku back to the kitchen's hall. This room has a rat hidden inside the oven and a dog named "Buster". Kitchen.png|The kitchen Kitchen dream.png|The kitchen with the dream bubble revealed Second and third floor Hallway The hallway is a room located in the second floor that contains a single dream bubble in front of the dog, three raised woods, one staircase and two entrances. The staircase takes Baku to the parents bedroom in the third floor. The left entrance takes back to the starting room in the first floor and the down entrance takes to the child's bedroom. This room has a dog named "Doge". Hallway.png|The hallway Child's bedroom The child's bedroom is a room located in the second floor that contains two dream bubbles near both childs, three raised woods, eight carpet bulks, four chairs and one entrance, which takes Baku back to the hallway. This room has the boy and the girl sleeping in their respective beds. Child's bedroom.png|The child's bedroom Parents bedroom The parents bedroom is a room located in the third floor that contains two dream bubbles near both parents, four notebooks, one chair and one staircase, which takes Baku back to the hallway in the second floor. This room has the mom and the dad sleeping in one big bed. Parents bedroom.png|The parents bedroom Gallery bakuthedreameater-thumbnail.png|The house in the thumbnail of Baku: The Dream Eater. Baku The Dream Eater menu.png|The house as seen in the game's menu Category:Baku: The Dream Eater Category:Locations